The Phantasmagoric Images Rewrite
by CassyG
Summary: Danny's horrific dreams and lewd thoughts are leading to his demise. As he fights to fix himself, people are disappearing or becoming injured. Rewrite of The Phantasmagoric Images
1. Chapter 1

Hey, you guys. I've been gone for a while, but I promised to rewrite this story and I'm going to! Anyway, I like this one a lot better than the first version, but I had to raise the rating and if anything else changes, I may have to raise it again. We'll see… I missed you guys and I've gotten a lot better. Hope you enjoy!

The Phantasmagoric Images

Chapter One

It was quiet in Amity as Danny roamed the streets patrolling for ghosts with his two best friends, the nerdy, techno-geek, Tucker Foley, and the independent and strong-willed, Sam Manson. It was just like any other night it seemed. They'd run into a ghost or two, Danny would throw a few punches and then Sam would suck the ghosts into the Fenton thermos because Tucker was no longer allowed to keep track of the thermos due his clumsiness and absentmindedness. Still, Danny had an undying, eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could explain why, but he'd believed he'd felt this feeling once before. This feeling only got worse as a mysterious voice from behind called his name in a soft whisper.

"You guys hear that?" Danny whispered, believing it was just another ghost and trying not to think about the sinking feeling he had in his gut.

"What are you talking about, dude?"Tucker asked, giving him an inquisitive look. "Hear what?" Danny tried to brush it off, but he kept hearing that voice. He landed on the ground to walk in front of his two friends and closed his eyes, trying to find where the voice that, for some reason, only he could hear was coming from. He heard it call again, sounding wildly seductive in its trance-inducing tone. Danny abruptly stopped in surprise. He recognized the voice! Sam and Tuck both ran into him in shock, knocking him face first, into the ground.

"Ow… can you guys get off me?" Danny choked out, his face still buried in the pavement. Tucker immediately stumbled to his feet and dusted himself off. He took his PDA out of his pocket and examined it, making sure it suffered no injury from the fall. Sam, on the other hand, stayed sprawled out on Danny's back. "Sam, please get off. You're crushing my spine and I only have one of those."Danny tried to push her off, taking care not to harm her, but he couldn't.

Sam laughed at his effort. "You fight ghosts every day, but you can't get a fourteen year old girl off your back?" she asked teasingly.

"Please, GET OFF!" Danny yelled, giving up his attempt to push her off. He could always just phase his way out of this, but he didn't really mind. He let Sam have her fun. Besides, He kind of liked the feeling of Sam next to him, or, in this case, on top of him. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach again, but it wasn't the same as before. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with and wished he didn't feel for her; Love. Or what he wished wasn't love. He tried so hard to hide it and yet, it still kept coming back. If she ever found out about his feelings, it would change everything and he was afraid that she would feel bad to not return his affection. She'd feel obligated to be with him. He didn't want that. Sam noticed his silence and stood up enough to be able to roll him over on to his back and promptly sat herself down on his pelvis, causing him to wince from the new pressure.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Sam asked softly, still seated upon him in a way he had only dreamed of. He tried not to enjoy those dreams, but couldn't help himself. She was beautiful. "If you're tired, we can go home and call it a night." Danny couldn't stop his mind from rushing from one lewd thought to the next, his face growing redder and more shocked with each one.

"How can I think about her like that? She's my best friend!" Danny thought ill of himself and his face reflected his disgust. Sam watched is changing expressions wondering when he'd finally reply. She could she a fight raging inside him. "Stop! Please, stop! I hate thinking like this… I'm not in love! She's just a friend!" Danny screamed in his thoughts. _Really, Daniel_?_ Really? Fine. You're not in love with her. You just want her for your own pleasure._ "No… You're wrong. I care about her. She's not just some cheap fuck!" _Who said anything about fucking, Danny boy?_ "No, wait! I didn't mean… I mean… I… Sam is my friend!"_ Sure, Danny… Sure. That's why you have a hard on, right? Because she's you friend?_ "Oh, crud…"

Danny quickly snapped back to reality to see Sam standing above him, a shocked look on her face. She noticed. He sat up quickly trying to hide his very noticeable member. "Why does my uniform have to be so tight?" Sam bent down beside him and placed her soft hand lightly on his cheek. Danny's gaze rose to meet hers and their lips met. Danny's blood turned hot and he felt light headed, like he would faint at any moment. She broke this kiss to look into his eyes and Danny's faced turned pale. Sam's face was blood stained and scarred. She had horrible burns on her arms and thighs. Her clothes were torn, her body exposed. Danny stammered to his feet and backed away quickly to take in the entire picture that he didn't want to see. She reached out to him, still sitting on the ground, and called his name. Danny's head started spinning, Sam calling his name ringing in his head; a combination and fear and seduction. He could hear a faint heart beat. Was it his or hers? It got louder, escalating in speed. He looked down at Sam to find her an inch from his face. This time he reached out his hand to her, placing it softly on a cut going down her cheek. Tears sprung to his eyes. Why? Why was she like this? Why was she hurt? Was it his fault? The heart beat got louder. Sam still called his name. He felt faint, dizzy. He couldn't move. The heart beat escalated. He began to shake uncontrollably. Sam grabbed his shoulder and jerked him into a kiss that burned through his heart. This isn't happening! This can't be happening! She pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Why?" His heart fell. The heart beat stopped. A chill filled the air. The city around his began to spin. His stomach churned. He felt ill. His legs gave out. He fell to the ground. He woke up in his bed to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear. It was just a dream.

So, that's the first chapter rewritten! If you go back and read the old one, you'll see that this one is much better. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I might have to raise the rating because of this chapter. I'm gonna warn you; It's suggestive, but… well, you'll see, but you are warned. Tell me if I should raise the rating or not, k?

The Phantasmagoric Images

Chapter 2

Danny's breathing was still shallow as he started at the ceiling, trying to erase the images from his mind. Jazz gently pushed his bedroom door open expecting to see a sleeping Danny ignoring his alarm, but instead found him with sweat dripping from his brow and a terrified look on his face.

"Morning, Danny, "Jazz began. "Bad dream?" Danny grimaced at her while still facing the ceiling. "I guess you did. You wanna talk about it? I might be able to help?" She sat on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He was growing up so fast. She couldn't remember the last time she had touched his hair.

"Go away, Jazz," Danny groaned at her, lifting himself off the bed. He quickly grabbed a towel from a basket of fresh, clean clothes his mom had brought him the night before. As he walked down the hallway toward the bathroom, he yelled back at Jazz, "Don't be there when I get back!" Jazz exited his room, gently closing the door behind her. Danny had never been one for emotional moments. He didn't even like talking about emotions. He couldn't wait to get away from Jazz when she asked about his dream. She sighed. "He'll learn eventually," She said quietly to herself as she walked downstairs to the kitchen to see her father trying to cook. "I'll take that!" She yelled as she yanked the frying pan from Jack's grip.

Danny stood in the shower upstairs, hoping the water would wash away the horrific images he had seen last night. "Why… Where… did that dream come from?" he thought to himself. He tried to relax as the water ran down his body. He didn't know what to think and worse, he was even more confused about his feelings for Sam. Maybe it is only a hormonal attraction; a sexual desire. He wanted to punch himself for thinking something so cold. What is attraction without love? Just a mindless lust. Lust. That word made him sick. Was his feelings for Sam just lust. Was it just a craving for physical satisfaction? No. He felt more for her. He cared deeply for her. He just couldn't find the words to describe it. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around himself. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He looked at his reflection in the fogged mirror. He looked terrible. He hadn't got any real sleep last night and his face reflected it. Sam probably slept like a baby last night while he tossed and turned dreaming of her. He reached for his hair gel that Sam had, on multiple occasions told him he didn't need, but used anyway. He enjoyed annoying her sometimes. It was like a hobby now. It wasn't there. The hair gel wasn't there. But he left it in the same place every morning. How… Jazz.

"Mom!" Danny yelled, sounding like a young child tattling on another. "Jazz stole my hair gel!" The three in the kitchen exchanged questioning glances.

"I don't even wear hair gel!" Jazz yelled back. Danny huffed and brushed his hair out of his face with the back of his hand.

"Well, hair gel doesn't just get up and walk away!" Danny started. "… Does it?" Jazz rubbed her temples in aggravation. Why does he even need hair gel? Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Sam took it, Danny," Jazz stated, finally remembering that Sam had borrowed a few things the last time she was there.

"And you let her?" Danny asked, stepping out of the bathroom and heading toward his room.

"Danny, you're being childish. It's just hair gel," Jazz spoke like a mother telling her baby that she can sleep with a teddy bear. "Besides, you look better without it"

"So I've heard," Danny scoffed, pulling his shirt over his head. He hated it when Jazz was right, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wouldn't be able to play his little game this morning. Sam probably took it just to spite him.

Danny ran down stairs, hair in slightly frizzed curls, and shoved several strips of bacon in his mouth before saying, "I'll see you guys after school."

He slung his overly stuffed backpack over his shoulder and walked out the front door of Fenton Works. He was glad to be away from his prying sister and her psycho-babble, but he knew she'd just catch him at school later. Danny walked until he couldn't see the Fenton Works sign, darted into an alley way and changed into Danny Phantom. He tried to fly to school, but couldn't stop drifting off to sleep. He didn't realize how tired he was. He decided to try and fly while lying on his back that way he could snooze and get to school. Sam saw him out of her bedroom window and called to him. He felt a shiver go up his spine that automatically woke him out of fear of being sucked into that dream again. He searched for the source of his name when Sam called him again. He turned to see her standing on her balcony in her all-to-revealing nightgown of lace and fishnet. He felt his heart race. She invited him in and he unwillingly obliged. He stepped into her dark room filled with purple and black bedding and curtains and changed back to him human form. As he looked at her room, all he could think of was throwing her down on the bed and showing her how he felt. He froze as the vision of Sam covered in burns, cuts, and blood crept back into his mind. He cringed. He couldn't think about Sam without undressing her with his eyes or seeing her bloody form lying on the ground, calling his name. He came back to reality when he saw Sam take off her night gown like he wasn't standing there, in the middle of her room. He tried to look away, but couldn't. Every curve of her body enticed him.

She looked up at him as she tried to fasten her bra. "A little help here, please?" He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. _Why is she torturing me? _He walked slowly towards her, afraid that a reality show camera might pop out on him. He grabbed the clips in his hand and starred confused at them. _What the hell am I doing? I can't do this! I'm way too close to her… I don't even know how a bra works, much less how to fasten one!_ He managed to get the hooks to go together correctly and quickly ran to sit on the bed with his back to her as soon as the job was done. Same laughed at how awkward he was. She pulled her usual tank top over her head and pulled up her skirt. Danny heard her chuckle behind him and his heart dropped. _God, I hope she didn't notice…_ Danny tried to casually adjust his pants without alerting Sam. She sat down next to him on the bed as she pulled her stockings up her beautiful porcelain legs. He wanted to touch them, to run his hands up her legs until he reached her—_STOP IT! I'm not that person! I'm not a skirt-chaser!_ Sam got up for a moment to grab her boots that sat in the corner and came back to put them on when the zipper stuck. She looked up at Danny with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"You mind helping me again?" She asked meekly. He shrugged, telling her he didn't really mind and she placed her leg in his lap. He turned so that he was facing her and struggled, just as she had, to get the zipper up. It took him several moments, but he got it, shooting his hand up her boot and straight in the pelvic region. He didn't move. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He looked up to see Sam's shocked face, but it showed no inhibition towards the positioning of his hands. He gently slid his hand up and down her most sensitive area causing a moan to escape her lips. He felt a wet heat there. He couldn't control himself anymore and she didn't seem to protest, but they were going to be really late for school. He crawled up the bed so he was right above her and leaned down into a passionate, heated kiss. It was like releasing all his fears and anxieties in one big rush. It was as if there were no secrets, no pain, no one else in the world; just them, lying in each other's arms, locked in the most wonderful embrace Danny could ever dream of. And he did dream it because right before he could take her for his own, he saw Sam in her bathroom, fixing her hair for school. He felt a pain in his chest and a sickness in his stomach. He dreamed it? All of it? But… it… seemed so real…

He walked into Sam's bathroom to see her putting gel in her hair, preparing it to be straightened. It was his hair gel.

"So, are you feeling any better?"Sam asked, still putting the gel in her hair. "Jazz told me you were out of it this morning. Something about a nightmare?" She glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He was pissed. "Danny?" He stepped toward her and grabbed the comb from her hand.

"You took my hair gel," he stated numbly, staring at the comb.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Danny," Sam said trying to take the comb from his hands. "I ran out and I figured, 'Why buy some more when I can borrow some from my good friend, Danny?'" Sam chuckled slightly, thinking he was playing up the seriousness in be funny.

His eyes flashed red, while his face remained blank. "Don't ever touch my hair gel again. Got it?"He raised his gaze to her amethyst eyes.

"Lighten up, Dan Dan! It's only hair gel," Sam nervously laughed. "I'll buy you another container, okay?"He slammed the comb down on the counter and grabbed her arm.

"Fine. Let's hurry to school. We're gonna be late." Danny jerked her toward the balcony and Sam screamed, fighting to get her arm back. He released her instantly and looked back to see her clutching a burn on her upper arm. It was just like the one in his dream. His head began to spin again, his legs weak. He brought his hand to his face to see it tinted red with blood; Sam's blood.

"What the hell, Danny?" Sam screamed, alerting her parents downstairs. Danny knew he had little time before they came through the door and started pointing fingers at him.

"I-I-I didn't mean to do that, Sam," Danny pleaded. "Sam, look at me. I didn't mean to—I would never—Sam…"

"Just go!" Sam yelled. "I'll walk. Just go." She pointed toward the balcony and Danny quickly followed orders, turned ghost, and flew out of the open balcony doors. He stopped in a alley way just short of the school to change back to his human self. He stared at his hands, still stained with Sam's blood.

"What's happening to me?" Danny whispered to himself, almost whimpering. "I've lost control of myself before, but never like this. And If I lost control this time, what's to stop me from losing control again and who's to say next time won't be worse?" He held back tears as he ran towards Casper High. _I can't tell what's real anymore…_

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I've been working hard today. I've written 3 chapters in one day. No, seriously. I sat in front of the computer and told myself that I was going to do this and I did. 3 chapters in one day! That's pretty good considering I'm watching my daughter while I type. Anyway, I combined chapter 3 and 4 since chapter 3 was short as hell.

The Phantasmagoric Images

Chapter 3 and 4

Danny sat in his math class, led by Mr. Lancer, waiting for the bell to ring. He hadn't seen Sam since that morning. She took care not to take the same routes to class as he did. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how he hurt her. _Will she ever forgive me?_ Danny was a mess, his hair still unruly in frizzy curls about his face. He hated it. That's why he used the gel. He hated the boyish curls in his hair. They made him look younger than he was and he already looked young enough. "Sam…" he thought. "Maybe… maybe she just needs to cool off..." He hated the idea of hurting her and he knew he did. He still couldn't shake the feeling. He had lost his temper. He lost his temper because he was in love and he had touched her… or at least it seemed real enough. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop dreaming. And the dreams seemed so real that he would've believed he had really been so bold. It threw him for a loop. He wanted her. That's why he got so mad. That's why he hurt her. It sickened him. He hurt her because she didn't love him back. He was afraid. Afraid that Sam would forsake him and Afraid of what he might do the next time they meet. He decided that if it happens again, he'll just have to stay away from her… forever. It killed him to think he'd never see her again, but it was better than the thought of hurting her again. Danny couldn't even imagine never seeing Sam again. He knew he wouldn't be able to bare it, but he had to keep her safe. He had to…

The bell rang through the school and a loud clutter of students flooding the hallways could be heard as Danny stared at the desk top in front of him. A tear stained the desk as he lifted himself up, prepared for the worst and headed for the cafeteria to face Sam.

He walked down the hallway dazedly, trying to hold his composure together, trying not to think of being without her when he heard a blood curdling scream. He knew that voice! He started running toward the cafeteria. He made it to his, Tuck's, and Sam's lockers. He looked around the hall in horror. There was blood splattered across the lockers, and dripped from the ceiling. A drop landed on his cheek and slid down the side of his face. His heart beat escalated. He couldn't run fast enough. Every inch of the hall was covered in blood. He reached the cafeteria and automatically wished he hadn't. He didn't want to look. His heart was breaking, but he couldn't find the strength to close his eyes.

Sam's lifeless corpse lay across the only lunch room table that was not over turned. A butcher's knife stuck into her delicate breast. The same ones that Danny had so much wanted to be nestled in. He was always comfortable in her arms that were now slashed and bloody. The entire cafeteria was covered in the evidence of her struggle for life. Her cold dead eyes stared blankly at him, seemingly mocking him for being too late. At the foot of the table stood a small hand-knife, like a medieval dagger. This dagger was used to slice through her still beating heart. Danny climbed on the table, a look of pure fear and emptiness on his face. He lifted her head to his lap and hugged her lifeless form. As he caressed her raven, blood-soaked hair, he began to hear a faint heart beat getting faster and faster. He could hear the voice calling his name again getting louder and louder. Suddenly, they both stopped. The room fell silent. Even the wind could not be heard. Danny looked at his hands drenched in Sam's blood. He heard a whisper that he couldn't quite make out. _It almost sounded like…_ he heard rustling from behind him and turned to see what it was. It seemed to be his imagination. He looked back down at the corpse. She disappeared without a trace. He looked around frantically, desperately wanting to hold her, dead or not. He didn't know what was going on. He was crying freely when something grabbed him from behind and screeched in a demonic voice, "DANNY!" He turned to see Sam's corpse above him with the butcher's knife from her breast. The blood from the blade drenched the floor and left drops of blood across his face. She arched her arm and brought it down, stabbing Danny in the back. His consciousness faded. Was he dead? Was this the end? His breath left him. He went numb. Then… he woke up in a white room with a tiled ceiling. He turned over on the bed to see the school nurse looking down on him.

**Please Review.**

**No, seriously. I can tell when you don't I can see how many people read this and how many people review. 21 people and NO reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! I will be forced to stop writing this if I don't get reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is supposed to be chapter 5 but because I combined ch 3 and 4… yeah…

The Phantasmagoric Images

Chapter 5

Danny found himself in a stiff bed, the school nurse looking at medical records in a computer chair beside him.

"W-What happen?"He began slowly, his head throbbing in pain. "Where… Where's Sam? Is she okay? Is she... alive?" He was hysterical with fear and the nurse laughed slightly as he began to tear apart the bed sheets looking for something that couldn't possibly be there.

"Calm down, Mr. Fenton," the nurse spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with you." She made him sit back on the bed as she pulled out a stethoscope to check his breathing and heart rate.

"There's something wrong with me?" Danny asked, more pleading for her to say no than anything. He kind of figured there was something wrong with him. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't tell dreams from life; fantasy from reality. He was sick, but doubted that a school nurse could solve his problems.

"Well, you did pass out in the middle of the hallway. That was quite a bump to the head you took."She laughed as she spoke. _Is she always this cheery?_ "Of course, you were very lucky."

"Lucky?" Danny repeated, rubbing his bandaged head. He could feel a rather big bump there that hurt when he put too much pressure on it. He vaguely remembered hitting a locker door.

"Yes, you were very lucky that your friend found and brought you here. We had to talk her out of calling an ambulance." She laughed again, but that time it was actually funny. "Of course, you couldn't blame the girl. She cares for you a great deal. She almost had a panic attack when you wouldn't wake up." She paused to look at him. His face was distraught. He made her worry. "She said the two of you had a fight. I can't imagine a perfect pair like you would have fights, but I guess a relationship without trials doesn't exist. Did you really have a fight?"

"Yeah, sort of…" Danny trailed off and stood up from the stiff mattress pad. "Where is she?" The nurse pointed to the door. Danny nodded as a thank you and walked out the cold, metal door to find Sam and Tucker waiting on a wooden bench next to the entryway. Their faces plastered with concern. "Hey, guys," Danny tried to smile as he closed the door behind him. Sam automatically turned her face away from him. She was still playing like she was mad. When she felt his gaze on her, she swiftly covered the mark on her arm.

Tucker looked at him with a sorrowful face. "Sam says she's not talking to you," Tucker explained. He hated being the messenger of bad news and hating, even more, being stuck in the middle of their squabbles. Danny sighed heavily.

"That's fine because I'm gonna do all the talking," Danny said, sitting down next to Sam. He brushed the burn making her bite her lip to keep from yelping in pain. "I wanted to say…" could he really do this? He tried so hard to say what he felt, to finally tell her, but at the last minute, the words got caught in his throat and he couldn't. "…thank you for not leaving me in the hallway. I know you were really mad at me and you probably _wanted_ to leave me there." Her face turned pale. _How can he think I'd just leave him there to die just because I'm mad?_ A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before he could see. "And… I'm sorry for hurting you and whether you believe me or not, I really didn't mean to. I'd never want to hurt you. It just happened, and I know you're mad, but I…"Danny stopped when he saw Sam lean over to whisper something in Tucker's ear. He felt his legs become weak. Tucker nodded to Sam and turned to Danny with a sorry look on his face.

"S-Sam said save it," Tucker began, seeing the hopeless look on Danny's face. "She also says that she's not talking to you because you burnt her over a container of hair gel…"

"Sam," Danny looked down at her, tears forming in his eyes. "It was never about the hair gel! It was about…" He couldn't tell her. She'd never forgive him for thinking like that, like… like a hormone-crazed teenaged boy. His voice caught in his throat again and he turned his back to her quickly. He breathed in deathly, hoping the air would give him the courage he was lacking. "I've been thinking… about what I did and what you just said. Well, technically, Tucker said it, but that's beside the point. I wanted to say I was sorry and I know I've already said sorry, but I can't say it enough. I also wanted to say that I…I… I love you." He breathed a sigh of relief. He said it. He finally said it. He laughed triumphantly at his achievement. "I love you! I always have and I always will. And I'll say I again, too! I love you!" both of his friends looked at him in shock. A smile slowly formed across Tucker's face. Danny knew his sudden outburst needed explaining. "I know. You think I've lost my mind or I'm suffering from a concussion, but I'm not. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because I had to get it off my chest before…" He trailed off for a minute and set his eyes on the floor. "Before… I go away forever, but I can't leave knowing that you hate me." Danny's heart broke more with every word.

Sam rocketed out of her seat to meet his eyes. "You're leaving? You tell me you love me and then leave? You're in no condition to be out of bed much less leave! You can't leave!" Sam yelled frantically.

"Why not?" Danny asked slowly in confusion. Sam stared at the floor, mustering up all strength.

"Because… because…"Sam was reaching for a reason she couldn't find or couldn't tell him. "Because I hate you! And you said it yourself… that you can't leave knowing that I hate you." Danny's face went blank. He knew she would be upset, but he never expected this.

"I… I can't… stay," Danny stated, his blue eyes becoming glassy.

"I… I don't care," Sam retorted, trying not to let on her hurt she was. "I don't care about what you think you can and cannot do. You're staying and that's final!" She began to shake with anger.

"Why can't you, of all people, see why I can't stay?" Danny screamed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Because you don't tell me anything!" she yelled back. "You've been acting weird for the past few hours, then all the sudden, you say that you're leaving and I'm supposed to know why, but I don't! Maybe if you talked to me I would…"

"Sam, I can't stay because… because…" An image of Sam drenched in blood hold a knife in his back flashed through his mind. He froze.

"Because you're an idiot!" Tucker finally spoke form the background. Danny was shocked. He thought Tuck would stick with him no matter what.

"No," Sam said in almost a whisper. "Because he's… a ghost. He's dead! He's leaving because he has no heart!" Danny's heart stopped. _You're wrong… I'm leaving because of my heart. Because I don't want to hurt you!_

"I… I have a heart," Danny retorted. "And it was beating before you ripped it out!" his tears were flowing freely now. He just didn't care anymore. "I told you everything I could, I confided in you. You were my best friend and you still treat me like I'm not even human!"

"You're not," She said flatly. Tucker jumped in surprise. _Did she really just go there?_ "You're not human and you're not a ghost. You know what? I've finally figured out what you are." She paused, only to prolong his agony. "You're a monster, a demon, a fiend, a villain, a wretch! Face it. There is… _was_ only one person who could care for a thing like you, but you insist and lying, creeping, and bottling everything inside until you explode. Eventually, you'll destroy yourself and I don't want to be there when you do, but I'm sure Paulina would gladly accept the offer."

"Um, maybe you missed my speech at the beginning of this conversation because you are stuck inside your delusional freako world so I'll repeat it for you. I love you and if you can't see that I mean it when I'm screaming it in your face then you need glasses, you blind twit!" Danny was becoming more resentful with every word that came from the lips that he had once wanted to kiss. His anger showed in his glowing green eyes.

"I'm sure you and Paulina will be very happy together!" Sam retorted. When did this become about Paulina? This had nothing to do with her. It was about protecting Sam. What kind of crack was she on?

"I will never be happy with her and somewhere, deep down inside your cold heart, you know it, too," Danny replied. His dream suddenly came back to his mind. The bloody dagger lay in her still in her heart. The beating started again. It was like thunder in his head. He placed his hands over his ears in an attempt to make it stop and began screaming in pain. He would give anything to make these dreams stop. Tucker and Sam watch Danny as he fell to floor, writhing in pain.

"Danny?" Sam approached him, concerned for him.

"Get away from me!" Danny screamed, his voice rough. She came closer, running her fingers through his raven hair. "Didn't you hear me? Get away! I don't want to hurt you! GET AWAY!" A burst of ectoplasmic energy erupted from his mouth as he screamed. The blast of energy sent Sam slamming into and through three walls until she landed in the cafeteria.

AN: If I don't get more reviews and soon, I'm gonna go insane so…

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I finished another chapter after two days of watching Danny and finding ever reason why I can't write. Sorry. Anyway, to understand the rest, you need to know the definition of the title so…

**phan·tas·ma·go·ri·a**

–_**noun**_

**1.**

a shifting series of phantasms, illusions, or deceptive appearances, as in a dream or as created by the imagination.

**2.**

a changing scene made up of many elements.

**3.**

an optical illusion produced by a magic lantern or the like in which figures increase or diminish in size, pass into each other, dissolve, etc.

The Phantasmagoric Images

Chapter 6

Danny struggled back to his feet, his head clasped between his hands. The images of Sam's corpse, blood everywhere, a single heart beating, bombarded his mind. He felt ill, he began to shake and thrust himself around violently, slamming into lockers and the hard, brick wall. His face was dripping crimson fiercely when the heart beat suddenly stopped and images began to fade. He released his throbbing head from his hands wondering if his horrific nightmares were over only to remember Sam, whom he catapulted through several rock hard walls. He frantically stumbled to his feet, as if he hadn't used them in years, to see a huge, gaping hole, curtained with blood, leading toward the cafeteria. He stared at the hole in disbelief and horror. The only words he could muster up were, "Where's Sam?"

Danny stared losing his mind, afraid to follow the red stained path. He began to shake Tucker violently, as if begging him to tell him he was dreaming, that Sam was okay. "Where the hell is Sam? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Does she still hate me?" Tucker's terrified faced changed to confusion and anger.

"Okay," Tuck began with a sigh. "In order. Through that hole about… maybe, in the cafeteria; No; Yes; and I don't know nor do I care at the moment! Now, let go of me! This is my good shirt!" Danny dropped tucker roughly on the ground and ran through the hollowed path into lunchroom only to find… nothing. Absolutely nothing, but a puddle of blood that trailed off through a solid wall on the other side of the cafeteria. Danny stared in confusion and fear. Tucker followed through shortly, tripping over the dismantled sheetrock, and tumbling into Danny causing them both to topple to the ground. Danny paid no attention to new weight on his back as he began to shake in terror.

"W-What happened to Sam?" Danny began to hyperventilate. "I-I blasted her way too hard for her to just get up and walk away, much less through a solid wall!" He couldn't think straight. Tucker lifted himself off his friend and helped Danny to his feet.

"Unless…" Tucker began, but quickly stopped himself when he thought of the conversation which was the prelude this event. _It couldn't be…_

"Unless what?" Danny asked, grabbing Tucker's shoulders roughly. Tucker could see the desperate could behind his eyes. He needed someone, anyone, to give him hope. He would do anything to know she's safe. "Unless what, Tucker? Please!" Tucker sighed. He knew Danny wouldn't like what he had been thinking.

"Unless a ghost pulled her through the wall, but who would—"

"Oh my god!" Danny's face turned sickly pale, as if he had been punched in the stomach. "The dreams!" Danny began to hyperventilate, clutching his heart.

"Okay?" Tucker stared at him, as he practically ripped himself apart. "I'm lost." Danny grabbed Tucker violently, pulling him to see the worry in his face.

"The dreams about Sam!" Danny screamed in his face. He didn't really belief what he was saying. It was too convenient to believe that it was as simple as a ghost, but Danny would believe anything right now. You could tell him that the grass was purple and he wouldn't question it. "Some ghost is trying to make me afraid to be around Sam! That ghost must have kidnapped her. That explains the other day perfectly!" he was completely insane.

"You've been dreaming about Sam?" Tucker teased, forgetting that Danny was in pain. Danny quickly glared at him. "Sorry, dude. But why would a ghost make you dream about Sam? I mean, it explains how the trail goes straight through a wall, but what could said ghost possibly gain by making you jizz yourself?" Danny swiftly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't push it, Tuck" Danny warned him, and then quickly got back to the matter at hand. "It has to be a ghost that would never want me around Sam. Or maybe it's just Nocturne fucking with me." Danny grumbled remembering the ghost of dreamland. He knew his weakness for he had witness his dream.

"_Who are you? What do you want?" Danny yelled from the table to which he was bound in the direction of the dark ghost who reminded him of something out of Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. His body seemed to be a blanket of stars, his head resembled a ram. He spoke with a dark, seemingly oily voice, but dignified none the less._

"_I am Nocturne, The ghost of sleep." he answered the boy tied to the table. "And what I want I already have." He motioned toward Danny. "You're dreams. The dreams of everyone in this town." He stepped back from Danny who starred up at him with a questioning look. 'A ghost that absorbs dreams?' The ghost continued to speak in his chilling voice. "I travel from town to town, absorbing the energy from dreams. With billions of people in your realm, imagine the energy there is to harvest." 'Harvest?'Danny was at first a little frightened, but quickly covered in with indifference._

"_Okay, I-I get in already," Danny began to freeze the clasped that bound him to the table. "But do you get that I won't let that happen?" He struggled slightly, but quickly broke the icy restraints. "All that beauty sleep's left me rested and stronger." He became invisible. "Not a great idea!" The tall ghost showed surprise at the child's power and began to look around the room frantically for him, knowing that something was coming. A ghost ray burst through the floor, knocking Nocturne into the electrical wiring in the ceiling, shocking him. He fell to the floor roughly. "That'll teach ya' to steal people's dreams!" Nocturne looked up at him with a smile on his face._

"_Stealing is such an ugly word." He stated with a slight chuckle. "I prefer the term, 'harvest' for energy!" he tried to form a ghost ray in his hand but failed to his surprise. Danny laughed._

"_Looks like you need it. You're running out of steam!" Both ghosts took their battle stances, ready to attack or be attacked at any moment, but Danny wanted answers. "So, what's the big deal about people's dreams?" Nocturne chuckled again. The boy was so naïve._

"_Asked the ghost boy who dreams of the Goth girl?" Danny's voice caught in his throat for a second. He was winded. He quickly covered his embarrassment with wit as he always did when he had enough control of himself._

"_Oh… man. T-that was… private."_

"_Dreams are the gateway into the subconscious."_

"The gateway…" Danny mumbled to himself. Tucker had been staring at him for the last few minutes in awe. It was as if Danny had left that body, as if the body was just a shell that blinked and changed expressions every so often.

"Danny?" Tucker slowly approached him, afraid he might unintentionally hurt him. "Are you alright?" Danny gazed up at Tucker as if he was confused as to where he was or how he got there. Tucker took a shot in the dark. "Where were you?"

"I-I was… with Nocturne… in the lab… I… she…" he continued mumbling to himself. Tucker stared. He was right. Danny wasn't there. He was reliving parts of his life and apparently seeing things that scared him deeply. "I-I don't think… Nocturne is behind this…" Danny stated as calmly as he could. Tucker looked up at him, letting him know he should explain. "Nocturne wants power. He gets power from dreams. If he was harvesting my dreams, he would give me sweet dreams, not nightmares, for fear of me waking up."

"Vlad, maybe?" Tucker guessed, trying to give Danny some hope. "I mean, he _is_ your arch enemy. He might be jealous because you have Sam and he's a lonely, old fruit loop with only a cat to talk to."

"No," Danny sighed deeply, realizing that Tucker would be no help. "I think its way more complicated than that." Tucker tried to think outside the box.

"Clockwork?" That was _really _outside the box. Danny gave Tucker an exhausted glare.

"Why would Clockwork kidnap Sam?" Danny snapped. "He's a good guy!"

"What if it has something to do with your future?" Tucker thought aloud. "His duty is to the timeline, not to _you_. The only other ghost I can think of is the evil, puss-pack, alternative version of you."

"I defeated him, remember!" Danny almost lost it at the thought of his evil counterpart.

"But where, exactly, did he go?" Tucker asked inquisitively. "He could still exist, you know." Danny shuddered.

"And he's trying to keep me away from Sam because he knows that it will drive me crazy," Danny stated. Tucker became filled with the same dread.

"And if it drives you too crazy," Tucker tried to hold back the thought.

"I'll become evil," Danny stated solemnly. "He wants me to turn into him!" Danny started shaking. He couldn't turn into him. He wouldn't. He promised everyone that he would never become him. Never. And how could he have given him the dreams? Nothing makes sense anymore. "But where would he take Sam?" Danny began to imagine the torture he was putting Sam through. He imagined her chained and humiliated, stripped of all dignity. He imagined him slapping her around like a rag doll, as if her life was meaningless. She was just a pawn in his plan to get to Danny. His eyes flashed a bone chilling emerald as he visualized the way his evil alternative was treating his best friend. It made him sick.

"To the future?" Tucker asked nervously. Danny suddenly snapped out of his horror filled nightmare and regained basic control of his emotions.

"Well, this has been a productive chat." Danny stated. "Well then, we're going back to the future!"

"That is possibly the worst pun that I have ever heard!" Tucker gave Danny an annoyed look.

"Who ya' gonna call?" Danny said flatly.

"Good point."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so… It took a couple days this time. I got distracted with watching Danny Phantom, but I was determined this morning to type this thing. If you're trying to follow this with the old one, you'll be lost for awhile. I added a new scene. Sorry. I felt like it needed it. Anyway…

The Phantasmagoric Images

Chapter Seven

It was cold. The wind was blowing hard as Danny flew across town to rest to the central park. It was quiet and eerie. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He landed in the middle of the park where there were a cluster of trees and bushes. He had been there before. He remembered it all too well. This was where he had his first kiss. It wasn't real. He knew that. It was only a distraction for the ghost huntress on his tail. He hated the fact that it was only business to Sam. She never showed any interest in him beyond friendship. He sometimes wished she did care for him, that she liked him for more than just some shoulder to cry on when times were tough and then leave as soon as someone else was there to take the toll. She had been so quick to be with Gregor, or Elliot, that he was sure she had no interest in him. He was just her dorky friend with a secret.

The wind changed direction as he sat beside the tree. The wind carried with it the scent of lavender. He loved that smell. It was relaxing. It was the same scent of Sam's shampoo. It gave him comfort. He would imagine her in his arms; his chin nestled in her hair. It seemed hopeless to him now, wishing that she felt the same. And now she was gone, disappeared from the face of the earth within seconds. He only looked away for a couple seconds! How could she have disappeared in couple seconds? He couldn't shake the guilt. It was his fault…

His head jerked up as a blue mist escaped his mouth. He let out a low growl. _Not now… _He lifted himself to his feet and looked around. He couldn't see any sign of ghost activity. He just smelled lavender. He flew into the air to get a better view and noticed a woman standing alone near a park bench. Her long, raven hair seemed to shine a purple tint under the moonlight. He slowly approached her on foot.

She was looking around, nervously fiddling with the bottom of her skirt. When she saw him, she let out a slight gasped then softened when she saw his face.

"So, you finally decided to show up?" the woman chided, a humored smile crossing her lips. Danny just stared. She seemed so familiar to him. When he didn't reply, she locked him into her embrace. He had thought the woman was taller than him, but when she hugged him, her head buried itself into his chest. Her swiftly grabbed her by her forearms and pulled her away enough to see her face. She looked confused as to why he would end their hug. Her look quickly changed to concern.

"Are you alright?" He couldn't speak. He _knew_ her!

He opened his mouth to speak her name, but she tensed in his arms and began to slide down his chest until she fell to the ground. Her screams of pain pierced his ears. Her arms became covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. She began to bleed profusely. She looked up at him from her place on the ground with sorrow in her eyes. "Danny…" she spoke breathlessly as her head finally fell to the ground in a puddle of her own blood.

Danny began to panic. He watched her die and was helpless to stop it. She died in his arms as she had done many times before in his worst nightmares.

A bright light came fast approaching. He heard the faint sound of sirens and screeching tires. He began screaming and awoke in a cold sweat, tangled in the sheets of his bed. "No…" he whispered his pillow as he cried himself back to sleep.

Oooooooo

Sam awoke in a dark room. The only light was from moonlight shining faintly through the window which was covered with silky, black curtains that flowed onto the bed. She twisted in the dark covers, the sheets entangling her pale figure. "W-where… am I?" She whispered to herself. "Why am I so tired?" Struggled to sit up, driving her fists into the black, silk pillows, and examined her new surroundings. She had never seen this room before. The scent seemed familiar, though. She pulled herself off of the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor. _When did I take my boots off?_ She walked a little ways from the bed, the moonlight dancing across the ways of her new prison.

Suddenly, the huge, wooden door across the room flew open, letting cold air flow into the small room as a tall, slightly muscular figure made his presence known in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," a silky voice came from the doorway, causing an uncomfortable shiver to travel up her spine. He took a few steps inside before the door closed behind him. "You look so peaceful when you sleep… like a baby."

Sam began to retract into a corner. _Who is this guy?_

The figure chuckled slightly. "Good question," he replied to the question that never even left her lips. "Who _am_ I? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out… in due time." He paused and looked around the room questioningly. "Dark, of course." Sam involuntarily shivered again.

"E-excuse me?" Sam uttered, pinning herself into the corner, running her hands on the wall trying to find anything to help her escape. For some reason, she wanted to be as far away from this guy as possible.

"Random thought. Sorry," the man stated, his voice softening. He began to approach her causing her to drive herself further into the hard wall. "My, how you've changed," he hissed, placing a cold hand upon her cheek. She wanted to jerk away from him. She wanted to slap him across the face for touching her even in the slightest way, but there was something about him… Her heart stopped when he began caressing her cheek. She tried to regain her composure.

"W-what… are you talking about—" She began, but when she caught sight of herself in the dresser mirror across the room, she lost her breath. It didn't look like her! The girl looking back at her was almost twice her age. She had long black hair that looked like silk flowing behind her and curves. She actually had hips and voluptuous ones at that.

"It's absolutely amazing what time will do to a girl," the man began, running his hands down her arms, but she was too awestruck to push him away this time. "The serum worked like a charm, but I had no idea it would last that long." Her head snapped back to meet his face which was now mere inches from hers.

"Serum?" Sam questioned quickly. "What serum?" He chuckled again.

"The sleeping serum," he stated. "The serum that I put in your morning coffee. It didn't kick in until the afternoon, but it knocked you out like a light." Her eyes widened.

"Are you saying tha—"

"That you've been asleep for ten years?" He finished for her. "Yes. And how do I know what you're thinking? Well, that's not really any of your business, is it?" He tried to make her cringe, but she was in too much shock.

"Wait a minute," Sam began. "If I've been asleep for ten years, then where's Danny? He had to have come looking for me. What did you do to him?" He sighed heavily.

"Relax, princess," he barked. "I didn't touch your boy toy!"

"He's not my boy toy," she glared at him, her face flushing with red. "And if you didn't capture him or hurt him or do anything to him, then where the fuck could he be?"

_How the hell did she fit that into one breath?_ He began to laugh at her question. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," he began, a bemused smile crossing his features. She glared at him with death in her eyes. "I know, I know," he breathed, rolling his eyes. "It's Sam, not Sammy. I remember that much."

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"You still haven't pieced it together, have you?" He asked with a laugh. "Come on, Sammy. I know what you're thinking. I know your middle name. I know everything about you. Turn your brain on and _use_ it! Even I could figure it out and I have the brain of a six month old gnat!" His expression changed from menacing to frustrated.

"If you know me so well, prove it," Sam challenged. He sighed heavily.

"You're name is Samantha Manson. You're an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and you go to a book store called Skulk and Lurk Books. You're fairly intelligent and currently maintain an A B average in all your classes at Casper High. You are very athletic, but because you hate the social status of it all, never joined any sports team. You're an only child, a Goth, and best friend to Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Tucker is a techno-geek who can't get a date and you think Danny is cute," he said with a teasing tone.

"I do not," she shot back, trying to contain the blush threatening to crawl across her cheeks.

"And now you're lying to me," he exclaimed in a slightly humorous tone. "Well—"

"How do you even know all this stuff?" Sam yelled. "Have you been stalking me or something? Spying on me and my friends? How much do you know?"

"If you're talking about Danny, I know about his powers," he stated dryly. "The flight, the ghost rays, the ghostly wail, the intangibility, the invisibility, the ability to overshadow humans, and the ability to sneak into your room unnoticed and watch you sleep. Eternal peace…"

"What?" Sam jumped.

"Uh…um…" he stuttered and tried to avoid eye contact as hew rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Another random thought. It's nothing."

"No, you meant something by that," she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No, I didn't," he stated nervously.

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm only trying to protect you!" he yelled, his eyes glowing a deep emerald with rage.

"Protect me from what?" she questioned, also angry.

"From me!" he screamed the rage in his eyes replaced by tears. Two silver rings encircled him, leaving him with silky black hair and crystal blue eyes that seemed colder than ice instead of the warm, summer sky that they had once been when he was…

"Oh my god…" were the only words that she could muster up.

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Awesome, Well, It took me a couple days to type this, but I finished. I left it on the worst cliffhanger ever, but I couldn't write anymore for this chapter. Sorry!

Oh, and I've been looking for something to draw, so if there is a scene in the story you can't quite picture or just one that you'd like me to draw, just leave it in you're review or PM me and I'll draw it and post it .com

The Phantasmagoric Images

Chapter 8

"What do you mean 'you can't find her'?" Tucker yelled in disbelief. "You're the master of time! You see everything! You KNOW everything! You can't _not_ know where she is!" Tucker began pacing the large, spacious room filled with clocks and various portals, with worry for Sam's life… for Danny's life.

The horrific images that had stored themselves in the back of his mind kept coming back to the surface, each a more gruesome scene of Sam's most probable death… And Danny hadn't spoken a word since they left school to go to Clockwork's tower. He seemed to be in an irreversible state of shock and who could blame him. His best friend was gone, most likely taken by a ghost, and Danny was sure that he was the one to blame. His eyes were wide open; he wouldn't blink; his cheeks were tear-stained. He had finally stopped crying just before they reached Clockwork's Tower. Clockwork already knew he had been crying, but he didn't want to show it. He felt sick to his stomach. His heart felt as though it were ripped out. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream, but his voice caught in his throat. He just wanted this all to end.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Foley, but I've tried and tried, but I cannot find her," Clockwork sighed, winding the clock on his staff and looking around the room at several portals and windows he used to look at different times. "It's like—"

"She disappeared from time," a low voice replied from behind the two. It was Danny, hoarse from crying. He had finally stood up from the corner her had balled himself into. He wouldn't look up from the floor, but the others could feel his heart breaking. This whole situation was killing him inside. Why did fate seem to have it out for him? Was Danny cursed from the start? Would he ever be allowed to have something good in his life without fear of losing everything in one mille-second? "She disappeared from time and…" Danny's voice began to tremble and his tears were staining the floor.

"Danny," Tucker whispered consolingly, walking closer to his friend. "You don't have to say it—"

"Yes, I do!" Danny screamed in an almost demonic voice, his face quickly rising to meet their gazes. "I'm never going to see her again, am I?" No one could muster up an answer. They could bear to break him down further. "Am I, Tucker?" He glared at Tucker sharply, his eyes like daggers, glowing a deep, sorrowful green. Tucker tried to answer softly, but his emotions finally got the best of him.

"It's your fault she's gone, anyway!" Tucker yelled. Clockwork slowly backed away from the two boys. "You're the one that made her go away!" Tucker was now in tears along with Danny, his face turning a deep shade of red. Danny stood at attention.

"I would never—"

"You shot her through a wall!" Tucker retorted, a bite in his tone.

"That was an accident!" Danny yelled, trying to hold himself together for just a little bit longer. "I—"

"Accident hell!" Tucker yelled. "You were trying to hit her! And now, even if we find her—"

"Shut up!" Danny screamed in a hellish voice, clenching his head within his grasp, begging for this all to just end.

"Even if we find her, she's probably already _dead_!" Silence fell over the room. It seemed as though the entire world was waiting for Danny to speak. He clenched his eyes closed to hide the green glow.

"Y-you like her, don't you?" Danny spoke with a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in years. The tension in the room softened.

"She's like a sister to me and you blasted her through a wall," Tucker stated, trying to stay calm. "How can I ever trust you again?" He choked on the words as they fell from his lips.

"By giving me a second chance," Danny said. "Tucker, I can fix this. I know I can." Danny gripped Tucker by the forearms, pleadingly. Tucker nodded; a slow, but sure yes. "Thanks, Tuck. I won't let you down… I won't let her die."

Ooooooooo

"It's not fair," a young girl cried as she sat on the corner, the rain pelting her silky, black hair. Her head was buried in her knees as she sobbed.

"What's not fair?" a small voice came from behind the girl. She flinched at the sudden sound and looked over her shoulder to see the source. _Who could be out this late?_ It was a boy with crystal blue oceans in his eyes who held an umbrella above her soaked form. Redness crossed her cheeks and she quickly wiped her tears that couldn't be seen anyway because of the rain.

"M-my kitty died earlier today," she said softly, placing her chin atop her knees again, looking at the road in front of her. "A man ran her over when he hit the sidewalk. He almost hit me, but hit my kitty instead." She cringed at the memory, but pushed it to the back of her mind when she remembered the boy standing behind her. "Why are _you _here? Where are your parents?" A smile crossed his face.

"Like they care where I am," the boy humored, taking a seat beside the girl, making sure to keep the umbrella over her head. "They're too busy with their experiments to pay any attention to me. Where are _your_ parents?" Her expression changed from awestruck to that of aggravation.

"They might as well be dead," she said harshly, her tears beginning to fall again. "They never wanted a daughter and they _definitely _never wanted me. They wanted a little boy, but they got me who was, unfortunately, everything they never wanted." A silence fell between the two until the boy spoke again.

"I guess we're pretty much the same, huh?" the boy said with a slight laugh. "We were both mistakes. Unwanted mistakes that just… don't belong _anywhere_." The girl began crying again, slamming her head into the boy's shoulder, grabbing tightly to his arm. "W-what's wrong?"

"I-I miss m-my kitty," she cried softly. The boy switched the umbrella to his other hand and began rubbing the girl's back consolingly.

"My name's Danny Fenton," the boy said softly. "What's yours?"

"Samantha Manson," she answered, lifting her gaze to meet his. "My friends call me Sam… or they would if I had friends." She tried to laugh to make it seem like it didn't bother her.

"Well, Sam," he began with a big smile. "I'll come out to this street corner every time it rains and look for you if you'll come."

"Sure," she replied, wiping her tears away and holding her hand out to him, which he gladly took. "I hereby dub thee my first friend!"

Oooooooo

"There's no way," Sam was awestruck as she stared into the all too familiar, crystal blue eyes.

"Uh, WAY!" he stated with a bit of a smirk. She stared at the tall, muscular figure and had to bite her lip to keep from reaching out to touch him, if only to see if he was real.

"W-what was with the evil act?" Sam asked to distract herself. "Unless you _are _evil."

"It depends on how you look at it, I guess," he replied with his signature smile. "The Guys in White think I'm evil just because I'm a ghost. My parents think I'm evil for the same reason. Your parents think I'm evil for god knows what reason! The town thinks I'm a murder! And Tuck thinks I'm evil because I'm in love with his sister—"

"Tuck has a sister?"

"No," he shook off the question. "But that doesn't matter. The point is… the whole world thinks I'm evil, but… I don't _feel_ evil." Silence filled the room again as he walked over to the dresser that sat on the other side of the room and took a picture from the top drawer. "Do _you _think I'm evil?" he asked in a whisper, his gaze never lifting from the picture grasped firmly in his hand.

"What?" She looked at him as if it were the strangest question that ever left his lips.

"Do you think I'm evil like everyone else?" he yelled, turning to face her with tears streaming down his cheeks. She didn't answer. She only stared at the man. He seemed so cold when he first entered the room and now, he just seemed like a lost little boy. He sighed heavily when she didn't answer. "You're wondering why I brought you here, right?" he asked, regaining his composure, trying to seem menacing. She nodded nervously. "Well, everything went screwy in my time. Something changed the timeline, but I was the only one who remembered the _other_ timeline; the _real_ timeline. I went from world renowned hero to the worlds most wanted! I lost _everything_!" He crumbled the picture in his hand and it fell to the floor. Sam slowly picked the crumbled paper off the floor.

"What's this?" Sam asked, unfurling the picture.

"It's my baby girl… _our_ baby girl," He replied with a sorrowful look. He couldn't meet her eyes. "She doesn't exist anymore."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

I know I haven't updated in forever (Sorry!) but I've decided that I'm going to finish this story. It may take me a while, but I will. In this chapter, there is a reference to a book I just completed reading today. The Title is "Helter Skelter" by Vincent Bugliosi and Curt Gentry. I will probably reference this peice of literature a lot in coming chapters. If you find the reference or just need me to explain to to you, just ask me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dann Phantom. Danny Phantom is the property and mind-child of Butch Hartman. I do not own the book "Helter Skelter" by Vincent Bugliosi. It is the horrible, true story of the violent crimes commited by Manson and his followers. I make no profit from this story and do not intend to disrespect the memory of the victims.

The Phantasmagoric Images

Chapter 9

"The case of the state of California vs. Daniel Fenton shall commence," the surly judge began in an emotionless monotone. "How does the defendant plead?" His stern gaze lowered to the sullen young man darned in an orange pant suit and chains as he was pulled to a standing position by the lawyer and bailiff on either side of him. He slowly lifted his gaze to the judge with more hatred than he himself thought he was capable of.

"Not guilty," the young man spoke, his voice rough and barely above a whisper. "Although, you spineless sons-a-bitches refuse to believe me because of what I am," His voice gained more power with every word as his eyes surveyed the cold court room. "Because I'm a ghost."

Xxxxxxxxx

It was a brisk evening as Danny prepared to go trick-or-treating. He was a little more anxious this year than any other because this would be the first year he would go without his big sister, Jazz. He did not have a problem with going with Jazz. He likes his sister, but going without her made him feel like a big boy.

Danny was sitting on the kitchen table while he put the finishing touches on his pirate costume. He thought he looked pretty cool. He had watched a few pirate movies lately and was fascinated with them, as most boys did after watching these movies.

He had put the plastic hook over his hand when the doorbell rang.

Can you get that, Mommy?" Danny asked from the kitchen table as Jack gave him a glance that said, "What should I do? I wanna help!" The young boy sighed. "On second thought, Mommy, can you tie my shoes while Daddy gets the door?" Maddie nodded to him from the kitchen archway and made her way to his side to tie his shoes while Jack ran enthusiastically to get the door.

"You know, sweetie," Maddie began in a soft voice only a mother could pull off. "Eventually, you'll have to learn to tie your own shoes." She giggled slightly as a smirk crossed her son's face.

"I already know how to tie my shoes, Mommy," He laughed. "I just like when you do it for me. We… bond!"

"Tricks or Treats!" A little voice yelled, echoing into the kitchen.

"Who is it, Daddy?" Danny asked, looking over his shoulder while his mom finished tying his shoes.

"It's Princess Jasmine," Jack answered with a hardy laugh.

"Ah man! She's taken!" Danny yelled with a fake pout on his lips, earning him confused looks from both his parents and Jazz, who was trying to read a book at the table. "Um," Danny began with a blush on his face. "because she's Jasmine and in the movie, ya' knows, it's Jasmine and Aladdin, so she's with Aladdin and— Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz!" Danny laughed nervously as the small girl in her jasmine costume tilted her head at him. She shook her head.

"I thought for sure you'd be an astronaut, but a pirate…" she trailed off as she circled him. "It seems so not you!" She said with a smile, twirling the bottom of her ponytail in her fingers. "What made you want be a pirate, anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to be Genie, but Mommy wouldn't let me paints myself blue," Danny replied, rubbing the back of his head and giving his mom an annoyed glance. "If I knew you were gonna be Jasmine, I would've been Aladdin!" Danny laughed as he continued to rub the back of his neck. It had become a nervous habit of his that he couldn't break and everyone at school knew it. "Um… let's go get that candy!" Danny spoke quickly, pulling Sam out of his house before his parents could embarrass him. It was drizzling a bit so Danny grabbed his umbrella off the front step and continued walking from house to house with his best friend.

He couldn't be happier.

Xxxxxxx

The jury jumped slightly as he spoke the word. Ghost. He was a ghost; a monster.

"That's what it all comes down to, doesn't it?" the prisoner spoke coldly and disconnected. "Where you were born, the color of your skin, your occupation, your abilities…" His voice drifted as he saw the surprised faces of all the people in the room. They hated him. "You assume I'm a monster because I'm half of something that you can't explain; because I'm different."

Xxxxxxx

"So, how much candy did you get Sam asked as her and Danny sat on the street corner after it started raining too hard to see the sidewalk. "I got five lollipops, ten jolly ranchers, one Reese's cup, and three gum balls." She stated, looking into her pumpkin-shaped bucket. She looked up at his confused face as he looked into his bag.

"I got a rock!" Danny sighed reluctantly. Sam giggled and placed three lollipops, five jolly ranchers, and two gum balls into his bag. He smiled up at her with an almost sorry expression across his features. "Thanks, Sam," He said, finally letting a smile come to his lips. "You're the best."

"No, Danny," Sam spoke softly, refusing to look into his eyes. "You're the best." Sam quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before she lost the courage and turned to look in the opposite direction with her knees pulled up under her chin. Danny couldn't move.

"T-thank… you…"he managed out in a shaky voice. He felt like he had been hit by a semi, but it was nice.

Xxxxxxx

Danny awoke with a start, gasping for air, as the specter speeder's engine roared in the background. He almost didn't recognize where he was. I was with… Sam… He was beginning to hate these dreams more and more with each passing illusions. He couldn't tell reality from fantasy anymore. And with each good dream he had, he knew that it would be shattered by the bad soon enough.

"Danny?" a voice called from the front of the vehicle. "Are you awake?" Danny groaned in response as he lifted himself from the uncomfortable mattress in the back of the speeder. Why the fuck do we have that hard ass thing, anyway? He stepped into the passenger seat across from his techno-geek friend. "You passed out again so I loaded you up and started searching the ghost zone for Sam." Tucker stated. As if he couldn't tell from the green aura outside the speeder.

"Tucker," Danny sighed heavily. "Just shut up and drive."

"Well," Tucker grunted indignantly. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up on the wrong side of the ghost assault vehicle…" Danny sent a death glare to Tucker and he automatically shut his trap and returned his attention to the… green in front of them.

Xxxxxxx

The young man sat at the stand as the prosecution interrogated him. He refused to answer his questions, saying that they were irrelevant or that the lawyer was an idiot.

"Your honor," the prosecutor began in an annoyed tone. "The man is being unreasonable. We all know he's guilty and he refuses to answer our questions to prove otherwise."

"Because I don't care," the young man growled. "I just don't give a shit."

"Mr. Fenton," the judge spoke pleadingly. "Please, explain." His gaze fell on the man next to him who was full of hatred. "Why do you not 'give a shit'?" The prisoner sighed heavily.

"I don't care what you think of me or what this court says I've done or haven't done," the young man snarled, covering his now moist eyes behind his thick hair. "It doesn't matter what I say or what I do. The verdict was determined before I stepped foot in this room!" The defendant burst to his feet. "You've already sentenced me to death! Why are we wasting time with this ridiculous crap?" He looked to the floor for a moment, trying to control his anger. He looked to his hand resting on the now charred railing and began to cry openly. In a whisper, he continued. "I loved her." His head jerked up to gaze on the group of people, humans, who had condemned him with a fury only he could muster up. "Why... How could I destroy the one thing that means anything to me? Why would I hurt someone who means so much to me? The only thing that... made me feel... human." The prisoner fell silent once again, falling down into his seat, exhausted from his emotional outburst. Why?

"Are you saying you had no motive, Mr. Fenton?" The prosecutor asked, hopeful that the trial might be able to continue. The young man simply glared at the attorney; a pathetic look of death across his features.

"You're answer, Mr. Fenton?" The judge prodded, looking the down upon the defendant. He was beginning to sympathize with the young man more and more as the trail went on. He looked more like a victim than a criminal; A monster.

"Yes," the young man spoke with a rough, shaky voice. "I'm saying I had no motive." Every word was uttered with a bite to them.

"We have proof otherwise, Mr. Fenton," the prosecutor continued.

"Really?" The prisoner said with a slight chuckle. "Let me guess," the young man lifted his voice in a mocking manner, "You're a ghost. Ghosts don't have feelings. Ghosts are monsters that lurk in the night and hurt people for shits and giggles. A ghost can't love!" He leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest in a gesture of disgust and defiance. "Did a hit the nail on the head?"

The prosecutor tried his best to ignore the outburst and continue with the case. "The autopsy report of the victim has revealed that she was pregnant." The defendant's eyes thrust open at the statement. What? How? When? "A subsequent paternity test revealed that the child was female... and not yours."

xxxxxxx

The young woman looked around the rain soaked street and let out a sigh, looking at the man walking beside her.

"It seems like forever ago, doesn't it?" The woman asked, tilting her head up to look the man in the eyes. "I still remember how adorable you were, holding that huge umbrella." she laughed to herself, waiting for the man to respond. He just stared at her, as if trying to remember where he was and who she is. She shot him a look of pure confusion. "Danny?" she made a step closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He was cold. "Are you... feeling okay? Is it a... " she looked around them to make sure they were alone and whispered the last word, "ghost?" The man seemed to snap back into consciousness.

"What?" He managed to gasp out. "Who... How do you know about..." Suddenly recognition kicked in. "S-Sam!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly and placed kisses on the top of her head. Wait... Since when am I taller than her? The woman cautiously dislodged herself from his embrace and stared into his eyes for a moment.

"You're acting strange, Danny," she stated with a slight quiver in her words. Is... Is she scared of... me? "I think we should head back home. You need to lie down." She grabbed his hand and began leading him away from the street corner.

"S-Sam, wait!" Danny managed to get out through the shock and confusion. "How... did I find you?" His expression changed to that of a confused child.

"What?" Sam asked, giving him the strangest look he'd ever seen.

"Y-you... were kidnapped!" He began to explain, hoping she would know what he was talking about. "I blasted you through a wall and then you disappeared through another wall and Tucker and I went everywhere trying to find you and save you, but I couldn't stay focused. It's like I was jumping from one point in time to another. Like I'm having the world's worst and longest nightmare ever and I can't wake up!" He took a breath and looked at her face, still confused. She has no idea what I'm talking about. "I finally told you that I loved you," he whispered, grasping her small hands in his calloused ones and looking into her amethyst eyes, hoping to see some sign of recognition. There were none.

"Danny... what..." she began, but her body jolted and she collapsed on the sidewalk, grasping her chest as if trying to stop her heart's fastening pace. Her breathing became heavy. All Danny could do was stand there, shaking with fear. He knew what came next. He'd seen this same scene over and over again. Sam would die right in front of his eyes, and he'd be powerless to stop it. It's my fault. I know it is. That's what these... nightmares, for lack of a better word, have been trying to tell me. Sam is going to die and it's all my fault.

XXXXXXX

You used to tell me everything. I was the one you confided in; the one you trusted, but you've closed yourself to me. You won't talk to me anymore. I mean, really talk to me! You used to trust me! I thought... I hoped... you loved me...

There's got to be a reason. A reason for your sudden coldness toward me, but I can't find it. Why? Why have you turned your back on me? This isn't real! It can't be. This can't be you. This isn't the one I remember falling in love with. This isn't the one who would give his life for me; Who I'd give my life for.

You don't really love her, do you, Danny?

She's always on your mind... always! Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but... it feels like every time you say you'll spend time with me, something comes gets in the way! I'm beginning to think you plan it that way. Whether it's Paulina, Valerie, or ghosts... It still hurts, Danny...

I couldn't care less about who you're with or who you're spending my time with. I just want my friend back. The little boy I fell in love with. The sweet, caring, innocent, little boy who laughed at everything I said even if it wasn't funny. The little boy who always tried to understand my problems and would hold me when I was sad and wouldn't blow me off for someone prettier or more popular or more... feminine! The real Danny Fenton. If you could find the little boy somewhere deep inside you... you'll find me... Danny.

XXXXXXX

"Danny?" Tucker waved his hand in front of his friend's face. The expression on his face ever-changing, but his eyes staying empty and frozen. With a shake in his voice, Tuck tried to play it cool. "You've been staring into space for three minutes. Snap out of it!" After slapping Danny across the face a couple times with no response, Tucker grabbed him by his shoulders and began to shake him violently. "BLINK!" He did and in that instant the life seemed to rush back to his crystal eyes and he gasped breath as if he never had before.

"Tucker?" Danny managed out in a hoarse whisper after regaining himself. A smile burst onto Tucker's face and he thrust Danny into what most people call a 'man-hug'.

"Thank god you're alive!" Tucker shouted in relief, his voice muffled by Danny's rag-a-muffin hair. Danny just froze from the contact for a moment. Upon regaining his awareness, he grabbed Tucker's shoulders and held him at arm's length.

Looking him straight in the eye with a determination burning behind his icy spheres, Danny stated with a new hope lacing every word, "I know where she is." A tear running down Danny's cheek was the only thing that kept Tucker from jumping for joy.

XXXXXXX

"Our baby girl?" Sam yelled in disbelief as the man who she knew to be her Danny jumped at her sudden display. "What the hell do you mean, 'Our baby girl'?" A fire was churning behind her eyes that Danny was all too familiar with. She thinks I'm messing with her.

After recovering from the initial shock of her unexpected reaction, he finally managed to straighten himself up enough to answer her question. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, let me explain," he began with his hands in front of him in a pacifying manner. "In the alternate time line; the one I mentioned earlier that got screwed up; we started dating. Then, after graduation, I asked you to marry and you said yes so-"

"Hold up!" she said quickly, trying to wrap her mind around the information this 'Danny' was giving her. She had several questions she wanted to ask him, but the only one she could put into words was, "When did we start dating?" Really, Manson? Really?

"Uh..." he didn't expect that. That's my Sammi. Completely unpredictable and full of surprises. He tried to gather the words to explain it in a way that might not make her have another outburst. "Well, we had a fight which you should remember." He began antagonizing himself. "I stupidly yelled," he grasped his hands in a stereotypical way and in a high-pitched voice continued, "I love you" He quickly reverted back to an angry glare to finish his statement. "and ever since then we've been together, but someone messed with the time line and now..." He sat down on the silken sheets of the bed and hid his face in his hands. "I have nothing." Sam stared in disbelief for a minute. That's not the way she remembered it. In fact, she couldn't remember anything after that fight. She walked away and then she was here in this dark room with an older body, and an older Danny. But why?

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked in a whisper, still staring amazed at the desolate man in tears on the bed. She watched him lift his head. She was right. He had been crying. "Why, Danny?" She tried to keep the questions to a minimum, but her curiosity made them all burst out of her mouth. "Why did you have to make me older? How could you be charged with murder? What are you trying to hide from and why, Danny?" She now wore a look of a mother trying to get their child to confess to taking a cookie from the cookie jar while her back was turned. Sam often had a motherly demeanor, Danny reflected.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He chuckled slightly, remembering the woman he had fallen in love with. She simply glared at him, awaiting an answer. He obliged. "In order," he began. "I brought you here to protect you. I had to change your appearance enough that He wouldn't recognize you. I was charged with first degree murder because you were found dead in my arms and I was the only on there. It was a total William Garretson prosecution!" He paused to try to control his temper and to recollect his thoughts. "And I'm not trying to hide anything. I'm trying to make sure you don't die!"

"And that you don't get charged for it?" Sam asked, but gave no time to answer. All the anger she had kept locked up against her Danny suddenly came pouring out in typhoons. "You don't care about me! You just don't wanna be the fucking bad guy! If you don't get charged with my murder, you can have Valerie or Paulina and then one of those bitch-whores can give birth to your child! You're so selfish, Danny! You'll never change! Well, ya' know what, Dan-Dan? It doesn't work like that! I'm tired of putting up with your shallowness, your chauvinism, and your god damn hero-complex! Why don't you go cry a river that your non-existent daughter can build a bridge across and then you can get over yourself!" Sam stormed out of the room and slammed the door in Danny's face as he tried to follow her out.

"... ow."

Please Review.


End file.
